deitywarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fullmoon Party - Cross Gate Vipercalia
Fullmoon Party - Cross Gate Vipercalia is an event that was held on March 7, 2013 to March 21, 2013. This event revisits the past few Fullmoon Parties as part of its story. Along with this event, a cross-over event with another Mobage game, Blood Brothers, occurred. Players must obtain all the cards with Blood Brothers' characters to obtain an RR Guaranteed CP Ticket. Event Details Opening Winter is waning. The Sun God Amaterasu is preparing for the coming Spring. Time is irreversible, so we thought. Amaterasu: "It's almost Spring! Time flies. Oh wait. Something is wrong. Why isn't time proceeding as usual!?" Hayate Kunoichi: "Dimensional distortions are occurring all over the place. They're creating fissures in spacetime." Amaterasu: "What!? Fissures in spacetime? Dexward, this is a major situation. We must find out what is causing this. Meanwhile, we must urgently fix the distortions in time. The disrupted temporal process will change the past, present, nature, seasons, climate, life, everything! One of our major priorities is to fix the distorted past. Use this Cross Gate to return back to the past and make sure the events occur as they once did. Leave the rest to me. Following the twists of time will likely lead you to the root cause. Please fix it for all of us! Will you help us restore the spacetime continuum, Name? Great! Let's go!" Proceed withe Your Guild Members Amaterasu: You can run into a guild member adventuring inside the Vipercalia! Overview of Almagest Bosses Ninja & Brave King Chamber Machine God & Machine Dragon Chamber Magic Princess & Ice Queen Chamber Wandering Memories Chamber Treasures of Vipercalia When you find Treasures of Vipercalia, you also get Kill Pt! Collect Treasures and rise in the Ranking! Super Rare Raid Boss Appeared! Super Rare Raid Boss Red Terror Onijishi has appeared! Defeat the raid boss and obtain lots of Kill Pt! Get ATK multiply cards and prepare your deck! Get ATK Boost cards against Red Terror Onijishi from Perfect Circle Card Pack! Extra Stage Unleashed Wandering Memories Chamber is opened to all adventures who finish Magic Princess & Ice Queen Chamber. Aerial Evil Septem Machina will appear every 10 stages. Defeat the boss for one of the items in Event Reward Box! Don't stop running until the last day and get all the rewards! Guild Raid Challenge In this Fullmoon Party, Guild Raid Challenge will take place 3 times a day. Select bell and get item! Select from gold, silver, bronze bell. If you get lucky, warp into secret stage with lots of treasures! Collect all the treasures in the secret stage! * You will exit from secret stage when the progress gauge is filled up. Event Effective Cards Kill Pt Boosters Cards obtained from market WILL NOT count towards Treasure Kill Pt Boosters. Please see below Note for details. ATK Boosters * Only cards drawn from the Event CP ("Perfect Circle CP") will boost Kill Pt with treasures. Cards obtained from Market or from previous CP will NOT have the Kill Pt boost effect. * The extra Kill Pt from ALL the Pt Booster Cards at ALL of its attained levels will be summed. * The Kill Pt Booster Card need not be in your deck to add extra Pt. * ATK Booster cards may be obtained in market or elsewhere to have effect. Rewards Guild Raid Challenge Daily Challenge Rewards * Rewards are calculated based on daily defeats. * Rewards will be given out from the next day of joining guild. * After count reset, you will not be able to receive rewards for the previous day. * Guild members who have not attacked a single Raid Boss will not receive any rewards. * Guild Raid Challenge reward will not be receivable once the Vipercalia event is over. Guild Raid Challenge Ranking * Ranking rewards are calculated based on boss defeats during the event. * Ranking rewards will be given to all guild members who have participated at least once. Area Clear Area Ninja & Brave King Chamber Machine God & Machine Dragon Chamber Magic Princess & Ice Queen Chamber * You can't trade Full Moon [RR] and Full Moon [SR]. Interim If by March 14, you reach a certain area in Ninja & Brave King, you will get an interim reward. Treasure Treasure Completion When you collect 50 of each Treasure, you will be able to obtain the following Hidden Treasures: * Axe of Serpentine will appear after you find 50 each of Hatchet of Daidara Botchi, Headband of Jiraiya and Belt of Imhotep. * You can receive up to 5 of Daidara Botchi, Toad Ninja Jiraiya, and Palace Guard Imhotep each. * You can receive up to 2 of Viper Warrior Serpentine. Achievement Rewards On March 15, more rewards were added. * Only the first 10 people to reach 300000000 Kill Pts would be able to receive Omega Bahamut. Ranking Individual Kill Pt Ranking Daily Ranking During the event, the top KillPt earners will receive the following rewards! Guild Kill Pt Ranking * Only members who contributed more than 10000 Kill Pt will receive rewards for #1-10. * Only members who contributed more than 5000 Kill Pt will receive rewards for #11-500. * Only members who contributed more than 1000 Kill Pt will receive rewards for #501-10000. Gallery Cross Gate Vipercalia Screenshot 1.png|Making a one-sided choice Cross Gate Vipercalia Screenshot 2.png|Event Title Cross Gate Vipercalia Screenshot 3.png|Event Frontpage Cross Gate Vipercalia Screenshot 4.png|Venturing into a Chamber Cross Gate Vipercalia Screenshot 5.png|Fighting an Area Boss Cross Gate Vipercalia Screenshot 6.png|Fighting Event Raid Boss Cross Gate Vipercalia Screenshot 7.png|Picking a Bell Cross Gate Vipercalia Screenshot 8.png|Finding the Secret Stage Cross Gate Vipercalia Screenshot 9.png|Unsealing a Reward Card with Treasures Category:Event